


In Which Sophie Has A Birthday

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Age, Banter, Birthday, F/M, Headcanon, Post-Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: ... and seems to have aged more than expected.
Relationships: Calcifer & Sophie Hatter & Howl Pendragon, Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 185





	In Which Sophie Has A Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble that I originally just posted [on tumblr](https://dwarven-beard-spores.tumblr.com/post/190528746846/sophies-first-birthday-after-her-curse-is-broken), but I quite like it, so it's going here too.

Sophie’s first birthday after her curse is broken and she and Howl are together, he gets her a cake from Cesari’s, and has decorations put up, and Calcifer does fireworks…

…and _every aspect_ of the celebration congratulates Sophie on turning ninety-one.

“You must have gotten mixed up somewhere,” Sophie says. “I’m turning _nineteen.”  
_

“You said you were ninety when I first met you,” Howl says. “Don’t tell me you lied. _I’m_ the untrustworthy one in this relationship.”

Sophie is indignant, because indignation is easy. But if she’s being honest, it’s a little bit lovely, too. She likes that Howl remembered. She likes not being reminded of how young she really is.

“I’ve been nineteen,” Howl tells her. “And let me tell you, you’re not missing much. Nineteen was a tragedy of an age.”

“I’ve been ninety-one!” Calcifer chimes in. “I was still a star.”

Sophie snorts. “I think,” she says, “you’re just very good at making excuses for yourself.”

The next year, she can’t hide her grin when the number on her cake reads _ninety-two._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores, twitter as @beardspores, and dreamwidth as dwarvenbeardspores.


End file.
